Scurvy Crew
The Scurvy Crew is the second boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns. The group is the boss of the Beach (Donkey Kong Country Returns), and are fought in the level Pinchin' Pirates. The Scurvy Crew first encounters the Kongs in the third level of the Beach, Peaceful Pier, where they attempt to blow up Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong with bombs and an anchor cannon, but fail to do so. The Scurvy Crew are then found on an island, eating the Bananas of the Banana Hoard. However, the Kongs can do something, the three Maraca Tikis hypnotize the crew to fight against the duo. Appearance The Scurvy Crew is made up of three crabs who, notably, have a sharp object replacing their left claw. The yellow crab has a fork, the blue crab has a sword, and their leader, Cap'n Greenbeard, is a red crab with a pirate hat, eyepatch, hook and a green beard. Attacks ﻿For the first phase, the crew attacks individually. Their only attack is moving side to side. Occasionally, they will put their claws in the air to prevent being jumped on first. As a group, the crabs will form a tower and move side to side as well. The leader (the red crab) will put his claws up occasionally to prevent the Kongs from stomping on them. During their third and fourth phase, their attacks are the same, but they put their claws up more often and move faster. Combat ﻿To defeat the Scurvy Crew, the Kongs must jump on each crab four times. When the Scurvy Crew are fighting individually, they must be jumped on first. This makes them vulnerable to a Ground Pound, which will flip them over. They should be jumped on again to take damage. When the Scurvy Crew are fighting as a group, the Kongs must roll into the bottom crab while their claws are up. This will knock them over and make them vulnerable to a jump. Gallery Scurvycrewconcept.png|This is the concept artwork of the Scurvy Crew. ScurvyCrewBattle6-DKCR.png|The Scurvy Crew has been defeated. ScurvyCrewBattle5-DKCR.png|Each member of the Scurvy Crew has fallen after the Kongs most likely rolled into all of them. ScurvyCrewBattle4-DKCR.png|The three Scurvy Crew members stack onto each other and try to attack the Kongs. ScurvyCrewBattle3-DKCR.png|The Kongs approach the Scurvy Crew. ScurvyCrewBattle2-DKCR.png|The blue crab falls onto the sandy floor. ScurvyCrewBattle1-DKCR.png|The Kongs have made the orange crab flip over. ScurvyCrew.png|All three Scurvy Crew members can be seen at the beginning of Pinchin' Pirates, most likely. Trivia *﻿There is a possibility that the Scurvy Crew hated the Kongs before they were hypnotized by the Tikis since they attacked the Kongs while they (the Kongs) were on a Rocket Barrel. However, the Scurvy Crew may have been hypnotized by that time as well. *The blue crab does not appear in Peaceful Pier, but the other two crabs do. *In the concept artwork, the Scurvy Crew are seen to be wearing pants, but in the actual fight, they aren't wearing pants. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns